


I Never Hated You; Even After This

by Proudly_Slytherpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudly_Slytherpuff/pseuds/Proudly_Slytherpuff
Summary: This is my one shot for @panda.malfoy_93 on Instagram. My username is @proudly_slytherpuff on there.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I Never Hated You; Even After This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my one shot for @panda.malfoy_93 on Instagram. My username is @proudly_slytherpuff on there.

"Who's that?" Ron asked, pointing somewhere to the right of him.

"Who?" Hermione responded, looking over to where was pointing.

"That kid over there with the pink hair…I've never seen them before."

"Oh, that's Draco. He's been dying his hair for weeks now," she answered.

"Mione, how did you know that? We haven't seen Malfoy in months. Not since the trials." Harry chimed in.

"Oh, um, I've been tutoring him for a while. I thought I mentioned it. I did mention it, didn't I? Hermione started mumbling to herself, wondering if she had forgotten to tell her boys this.

"Um, no Mione, you never told us you were helping the ferret." Ron was annoyed that she had forgotten to tell them something that they deemed important once again. This wasn't the first time. 

It all started a month after the trials. It was the beginning of July and all the former death eaters were either dead, imprisoned, or under house arrest. All but two. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy managed to get their sentences cut short. They were only in Azkaban for a few days before the trials and thankfully never had to return after they had ended. They got off with only having to do acts of community service, volunteer a certain number of hours, and, for Narciss only, a month of house arrest. 

Today was the first day of the new school year and most of the trio's year had decided to return. What was left of their year, anyway. At the moment they were at King's Cross Station waiting for the train to leave. They only had a few minutes left, when Harry spotted a particular someone. He didn't say anything about it, but instead turned his entire body in the opposite direction, hoping the other boy wouldn't spot him as well. 

Then Ron had to go ahead and ask about him. Harry knew about the boy's hair changes and this just made him fall even harder for him. Ron and Mione don't know that Harry likes Malfoy. He suspects Mione knows, she always knows. But that doesn't mean they have to talk about it or that she should know. 

What none of the trio knows is that draco malfoy secretly harbors feelings for the raven haired bout as well. He spent all summer watching him hang out with friends, just a mere shadow in the Chosen Boy's life. He volunteered at a hair salon in Diagon Alley over the summer, hence the exotic hair colors. In truth, he only went to volunteer there because he knew one of his friends who was a few years older worked there and he figured it wouldn't be too bad. But then he started liking the way his hair looked when it wasn't that silvery blond it always had been. 

He always liked his hair. Imply for the reason that it had made him look even more like his father. He respected his father, his father's power. He wanted to be just like him. Then he started to not like his father as much. He witnessed his father being powerless in a world where he was desperate to get out of. His father no longer carried the great weight of pride he used to, and draco stopped caring about what his father thought of him. 

Dying his hair, styling it all different ways helped him try to discover who he really was, without the weight of being the Malfoy heir on his shoulders. He finally accepted the fact that he wasn't going to ever love the woman he would be forced to marry. Not in the way he is supposed to, at least. He realizes his true feelings for the Boy Who Lived. They weren't hatred. They were… something else. Something strong. He was still working out the technical details. 

And now he was on the Hogwarts Express and had just caught Potter looking at him. Draco is under the impression that Harry never noticed the other's staring, gazing, and longing looks. Merlin, of course he noticed! He paid too much attention to that beautiful boy then he should have. 

Harry saw Draco walking down Diagon Alley with his hair a flaming scarlet red color when he approached him. Draco shied away as much as he could, a look of pure fear in his eyes when his back hit the wall. 

"Look, Potter, please, I don't want any trouble, please just go. Or let me go. I swore I wouldn't bother you," he begged.

"What? You aren't bothering me. If anything, I'm the one bothering you. I just wanted to ask what you had done to your hair. You resemble a Weasley more than a Malfoy right now…" Harry started saying, but trailed off when he sy pure raw in Malfoy's eyes. "Erm… I mean, it looks amazing, not the same color as Weasley hair, so don't worry. I just wanted to say it looked nice."

Draco's anger faded to awe and disbelief. Potter was… complimenting him? Since when? Potters don't compliment Malfoys, that isn't how it works. They were supposed to be fighting, not getting along. What happened?

"Oh um… th-thank you. Alot. I um… I didn't get to choose what color my hair was so I was scared about how it'd turn out," Draco said nervously. 

"What do you mean you 'didn't get to choose the color'? Isn't that why you would go to the salon, to pick out a color and dye it?" Harry was confused, to say the least. Who would let someone else pick out their hair color?

"I chose the salon to volunteer at. I thought tht it wouldn't be too bad since one of my old friends works there, but she is not very considerate. A model is a model to her, no matter if that model did all of her potions homework for two years." Draco rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed that this woman, whoever she was, didn't consider his feelings while using him as a test subject.

"Right… but um… isn't that the point? She uses you as the tester. She does whatever she wants to assure it looks okay before she uses it on customers? Right?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes, but it would have been fine if it was any color other than bright red. Horrid Gryffindor colors. They don't suit me, Potter!" Draco seemed outright offended.

"No, I don't think they look that bad! Just, maybe a little to warm for your complexion…." Draco stepped on Harry's toe, obviously offended and Harry started panicking.

"I'm naturally this pale, you prick. I don't tan." Draco said playfully, with a smirk on his face.

Harry was in the clear. Obviously Draco didn't hate him as much as he used to, and they were getting on surprisingly well. "Well, would you like to get a bite to eat? Or a drink perhaps? We could maybe start over. Since we don't really have any reason to be fighting and arguing like little kids anymore."

"Oh...um… sure. Yeah, that'd be nice." They started walking towards the center of the street again, away from the shadows. "Get a chance to actually get to know one another rather than just hating each other," he said jokingly. 

Suddenly, Harry stopped and turned around. He put his hand on Dracos shoulder and looked him in the eye. " I never hated you. I never did. I thought I did at the time, but we were just kids and it was all shits and giggles until one day it wasn't. And I didn't have time to carry about who I hated and didn't anymore. But the truth was, I never did. And I need you to understand that I never did. Not really." 

Drac started tearing up, but quickly pulled himself together. "Thank you for telling me, Potter. I never truly hated you either as a matter of fact."

The two made their way to the Leaky Cauldron and had a nice lunch, promising to meet up again at least once a week to hang out. In truth, they both just fell harder than they already had.

◇◇◇

Now they were on the train back to Hogwarts, where they'd be stuck in each others' company all year long. And they tried to avoid each other. At all costs. Things didn't end well after they decided to take their newfound friendship to a different level. They'd both confessed their feelings one afternoon and nothing had ever been the same since.

It was a rainy day and they agreed to meet up in a small muggle cafe for breakfast. Everything was going normal, until Harry said that he had something to tell Draco. Something that could quite possibly change their friendship, but it had to be said.

"Look Draco, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now but I've been too scared to, so I'm going to say it now before I lose my nerve. I like you. As more than friends. And I know you won't feel the same way but I had to get that off my chest." As soon as Harry was done talking, he was quiet for a minute, as if debating what to do. Draco stayed quiet since he didn't know what to say and Harry looked as if he had more to say. Then, all of a sudden, Harry stood up, left some money on the table and walked out of the restaurant. 

Draco immediately stood up and ran after him. He ran in front of Harry and as Harry was trying to walk round him he said, out of breath "I like you too Harry. And as more than just friends. I have for a long time now but I thought you could never love someone like me, so I never said anything about it." 

All at once, it happened. As if time froze and the only two people left moving were the pair. They both leaned in and closed their eyes, when their lips met. It was like sparks had gone off. Both boys attempted to deepen the kiss at the same time and only after about a minute or so did they pull apart. They leaned against each other, forehead to forehead, until Harry caught his breath and ran off. 

That was the last Draco had heard from Harry all summer. 

◇◇◇

Now Draco approached the compartment that Harry was sitting in and slammed the door opened. "What the hell Potter!? Why didn't you talk to me for the rest of the summer? I get it if you didn't want to be with me but you didn't have to run off like that. You didn't have to be a dick about it."

Both Ron and Mione sat there, shocked, when Harry said, " follow me and I'll tell you why." He then turned to the two others sitting across from him. "I'll explain when I get back," he murmured.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the back of the train, where no one else would be. He stopped them and he turned and grabbed Draco by the collar and kissed him. It must have been over five minutes later when they broke the kiss, but it was worth being out of breath and it was worth the risk of getting caught. 

Harry grabbed dracos hands in his. "I want to be with you. More than anything, I want that. But I didn't know how to tell anyone that I'm bi at the time. I didn't even know what my sexuality was at the time and could barely even remember how I can to the conclusion that I liked you or what it meant for me to like you, but I figured it out. And I know what I want. I debated writing you or showing up at your house so many times, but I felt like I couldn't. I thought you'd hate me for it, which you have every right to, and I'm sorry. But I want you, if you'll have me. I want to be with you."

Harry wiped the tears that had started rolling down dracos cheeks. "I never hated you. I was mad, but I never hated you. It's understandable, I just wish you had written a letter or visited me or something. But I still want to be with you too."

"Really? Even after this?"

"Yes, even after this."

The end i guess… idk fuck it yolo😗✌


End file.
